Niespodzianka
by keyrousse
Summary: House któregoś dnia zachowuje się dziwnie... Kategoria T. Bo tak.
1. Teaser

Kolejne opowiadanie, które być może większość osób już zna – z innego źródła. Pisane w trakcie i pod koniec s4, chociaż z akcją wybiegłam nieco w przyszłość.

**Disclaimer**: Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną zwrócone właścicielom w stanie pierwotnym.

**Niespodzianka**

Część pierwsza – Teaser

Ósma rano. Lato w cholernej pełni. Upał doprowadzający do szału. Irytujący śmiech leniwych szczyli za oknem. Najgorszy dzień jego życia.

Nie było tak źle, kiedy się dowiedział, że został kaleką. Albo kiedy Stacy go rzuciła. Albo kiedy on rzucił Stacy. Oberwanie kulką w brzuch i szyję nie było takie złe. Pokłócenie się z Wilsonem i Cuddy, naćpanie się niemal na śmierć, po czym prawie wylądowanie w pudle na dziesięć lat było rozrywkowe. Wszystko było lepsze od tego cholernego, letniego dnia. Od kilku lat się go bał, teraz nadszedł ten moment. Że jasna cholera.

Przez dziesięć lat bycia inwalidą przekonał się, że podczas operacji usunięto mu mięsień, ale wszczepiono dodatkowy umysł. Jego noga miała duszę, trochę jak jemioła – pasożyt, czerpiący z żywiciela, wysysający radość życia, a jednocześnie będący odbiciem jego uczuć, pozwalający zdać sobie sprawę ze stanu jego głównego umysłu. Trochę czasu mu zajęło dojście do takich wniosków. Kilka epizodów wzmożonego bólu bez fizycznej przyczyny miało tu dużo do powiedzenia.

Bał się, że tego dnia noga będzie go bolała bardziej, że nie zdoła zrobić tego, co na dziś planował, ale ranek powitał go tylko z nieco silniejszym niż zwykle pulsowaniem w okaleczonym udzie. Taki sygnał „Chcę się tylko upewnić, że wiesz, że tu jestem". Ojj, wiedział, że tam była. Przez dziesięć bitych lat (z trzymiesięczną przerwą) się przekonywał, że tam była. Nikt by go nie zdołał przekonać, że było inaczej.

Zwlókł się z łóżka, podpierając się ścian i mebli dotarł do łazienki. Wybicie dodatkowych drzwi, prowadzących z jego sypialni do łazienki, było świetnym pomysłem. Skracał bolesną do pokonania drogę o jakieś trzy metry, ale to zawsze coś.  
Spojrzał na swoje rozmemłane jak zwykle oblicze w lustrze. Rozczochrane, coraz bardziej szpakowate włosy, siwiejący, czterodniowy już zarost, zmęczone, niebieskie oczy i pobrużdżona zmarszczkami twarz o niezwykłej sile wyrazu. Tak samo wyglądała wczoraj, ale dziś, tego dnia, miała dla niego nowe znaczenie. Postanowił, że dziś ta twarz będzie wyglądała inaczej. Że dziś w ogóle wszystko będzie wyglądało inaczej.

A wieczorem on to „inaczej" utopi w litrach szkockiej. Albo kupi skrzynkę wódki – nie lubił wódki, ale jako alkohol nieco bardziej procentowy pozwoli mu szybciej osiągnąć cel.  
W poprzednie takie letnie dni robił wszystko, by nie zwracać na siebie uwagę. Wszystko toczyło się normalnie, jego współpracownicy często nawet nie wiedzieli, że te dni mogły być w jakiś sposób szczególne. Ale dziś to go nie obchodziło.

Sięgnął po piankę do golenia i golarkę.


	2. Odmiana

_Disclaimer:_ Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną zwrócone właścicielom w stanie pierwotnym.

**Niespodzianka**

Część druga - Odmiana

Były w tym szpitalu osoby, które miały szansę pamiętać, jak wyglądał bez zarostu. Cuddy na przykład. Pierwsze cztery lata pracował tu ładnie ogolony. Wilson. Przez niego zresztą przestał się golić. Pielęgniarka w przychodni. Ale jego radosne stadko asystentów już mogło być zaskoczone. Zresztą nie tylko brakiem zarostu u szefa.

Wrócił po latach do starej, zwykłej, normalnej, drewnianej laski. Na nogach miał stonowane, skórzane buty – żarówiaste adidasy zostały w szafie. Był ubrany w jasne spodnie od garnituru, wyprasowaną niebieską koszulę i pasującą do spodni marynarkę (całe szczęście nie miał krawata – na takie szaleństwa nie było go stać). Na nadgarstku jego stary zegarek ze skórzanym paskiem – podarowany mu kilka lat temu przez Kutnera sportowy czasomierz też miał chwilowo wolne. W dłoni skórzana teczka zamiast plecaka. I żadnego kasku, choć pogoda była idealna do jazdy na motorze. Przytelepał się tu swoim własnym, starym, wyjątkowo umytym samochodem.

Ludzie w lobby ledwo go poznali. Kilka cech pozostało takie same – nadal utykał ciężko na prawą nogę, nadal jego szpakowate włosy wydawały się być nie do opanowania, nadal patrzył na świat soczyście błękitnymi, czujnymi i bardzo spostrzegawczymi oczami, dziś jednak ukrytymi za jego okularami do czytania, których, ku jego smutkowi, dorobił się już kilka lat temu.  
Mruknął paru mijanym osobom „dzień dobry", ale zamiast do windy, ruszył do świetlicy lekarskiej.

Nie miał tu swojej szafki – jako ordynator własnego oddziału wszystkie rzeczy zazwyczaj trzymał w biurze. Był jednak jeden rekwizyt, który z racji bardzo rzadkiego używania nie znajdował się na typowym wyposażeniu diagnostyki, a dziś był mu potrzebny. Poza tym nie miał zamiaru w ogóle wjeżdżać na trzecie piętro. Dziś jego królestwem był parter.

Podszedł do dużej szafy przy jednej ze ścian świetlicy. Ściągnął marynarkę i zawiesił ją na wieszaku. Potem przejrzał wiszące w szafie fartuchy. Pamiętał, jak Cuddy niedługo po zatrudnieniu go tutaj miała ambicje wbicia go w ten paskudny biały strój. Nawet załatwiła fartuch obciachowo podpisany jego wdzięcznym nazwiskiem, ale tamta krucjata, jak wiele kolejnych, skończyła się oczywistym niepowodzeniem. House nadal był tak samo wysoki i szczupły, jak wtedy, więc kiedy znalazł wciąż biały egzemplarz, z łatwością się w niego zmieścił.

- To będzie dziwny dzień – mruknął, przypadkiem napotykając swoje całościowe odbicie w lustrze na drzwiach szafy. Szybko doszedł do wniosku, że im więcej patrzy w lustra (których nawet w zwykły dzień nie lubił), tym większą ma ochotę na to wieczorne urżnięcie się w trupa.  
Drzwi do świetlicy otworzyły się, weszło dwóch lekarzy. House czym prędzej, bez słowa, opuścił pomieszczenie, kierując się do drzwi z wielkim napisem „Przychodnia". Lekarze popatrzyli po sobie, jeden w końcu zdołał wybąkać:  
- Czy to był House?  
Drugi spojrzał na dawno już zamknięte za Housem drzwi, wzruszył ramionami.  
- Niemożliwe – odparł.

* * *

- Dzień dobry! – rzekł, podchodząc do rejestracji w przychodni.  
- Dzień dobry – odparła odruchowo pielęgniarka. Dopiero po sekundzie rozpoznała głos, spojrzała na jego źródło.  
Wiele już widziała przez lata pracy tutaj. Czegoś takiego jeszcze nie. Dzielnie zachowała to jednak dla siebie.

- Znajdzie się dla mnie jakiś gabinet i pacjenci? – rzucił radośnie House z uniesieniem brwi.  
- Zawsze – odparła pielęgniarka.  
- A ktoś, kto by za mnie biegał z kartami i wywoływał pacjentów?  
- Być może – wzruszyła ramionami, podając mu pierwszą kartę w bordowej okładce. House dziarskim krokiem ruszył do gabinetu zabiegowego numer jeden.  
Nie tylko dla niego ten dzień miał być dziwny.

* * *

Kolejne części będą już dłuższe.


	3. Zagadka

_Disclaimer_: Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną zwrócone właścicielom w stanie pierwotnym.

**Niespodzianka**

Część trzecia: Zagadka

Było koło dziesiątej, kiedy Cuddy postanowiła zajrzeć na oddział diagnostyczny. Po ósmej zostawiła tam kartę kolejnego pacjenta z dziwnymi objawami, a ponieważ widziała, jak House wchodził do szpitala (widziała jego plecy, więc o braku zarostu nie wiedziała), chciała sprawdzić, jak się rozwijała cała sprawa.  
Po drodze spotkała Wilsona z dość zaintrygowanym wyrazem twarzy. Szybko się dowiedziała, że szli w to samo miejsce.

Na miejscu zastali tylko Foremana, który korzystając z negatoskopu* w biurze House'a, oglądał obraz z tomografu ich pacjenta.  
- Gdzie House? – spytał Wilson.  
- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł Foreman, wyłączając negatoskop. – W ogóle się nie pojawił.  
- Niemożliwe – zaprotestowała Cuddy. – Widziałam, jak wchodził do szpitala o dziewiątej.  
- Znowu się chowa? – spytał Wilson.  
- Po co miałby się chować, skoro ma pacjenta? – zdziwiła się Cuddy. – Dobrze wie, że jeśli ma coś do roboty, to daję mu spokój.  
- Spokojnie, znajdzie się prędzej czy później. – Wilson machnął ręką. House zawsze się znajdował. Oczywiście nie tam, gdzie powinien w danej chwili być, ale radar Wilsona albo Cuddy w końcu naprowadzał ich na zbiega.

Wilson wrócił do swojego biura. Był zaintrygowany jeszcze bardziej, niż rano. Dziś rano pojechał po Grega – czasami jeździli razem do pracy, co wielokrotnie było jedynym sposobem na to, by House nie tylko był punktualnie, ale by w ogóle znalazł się w szpitalu. Pocałował jednak klamkę, a niezbędny informator w postaci dozorcy kamienicy uświadomił go, że właściciel mieszkania numer 221B wyszedł dziesięć minut wcześniej, zachowując się dość dziwnie (dla kogokolwiek innego takie zachowanie byłoby normą, ale nie dla House'a). Wilson znał przyjaciela na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że House mógł mieć różne powody do wczesnego wyjścia z mieszkania – z całą pewnością jednak nie była to chęć punktualnego pojawienia się na miejscu pracy. House lubił to, co robił – po prostu nie lubił wcześnie wstawać.

Mijał jednak czas, a kulejący diagnosta nadal się ukrywał. Wilson w końcu postanowił wywabić przyjaciela za pomocą starego i zawsze skutecznego sposobu.  
„Gdzie jesteś? Stawiam lunch" – wstukał na klawiaturce swojego telefonu i wybrał numer House'a jako adresata SMSa.  
„Jestem zajęty. Jutro mi postawisz" – przyszła odpowiedź kilka minut później.  
Wilson zastanowił się. House pojawił się w szpitalu. Cuddy widziała, jak wchodził. Nie było go na oddziale. Był zajęty. Nie chciał jeść.  
Ten dzień stawał się dziwny również dla Wilsona.

* * *

Foreman pierwszy poznał miejsce ukrywania się szefa i nie wiadomo, dlaczego, ale był tym zaskoczony. Coś go jednak tknęło i zamiast od razu pójść do House'a w celu wyjaśnienia całej sytuacji, postanowił najpierw przyjrzeć się temu, co się właściwie działo. Stanął więc niedaleko recepcji, w punkcie z dobrym widokiem na gabinet numer jeden.

House typowo dla siebie załatwiał pacjentów ekspresowo, ale wolniej niż zwykle. W ciągu pół godziny przez gabinet przewinęło się siedem osób. Wszystkie siedem wyszło z wyrazem satysfakcji na twarzach, chowając małe świstki papieru do kieszeni – najwyraźniej recepty. Pielęgniarka przydzielona do pomocy lekarzowi transportowała karty z dwuminutowym opóźnieniem względem opuszczania gabinetu przez pacjentów, czyli musiała czekać na ich wypełnienie. Foreman nawet dopadł jedną taką kartę – była zapisana we wszystkich koniecznych rubryczkach, czytelnie i dokładnie. House był znany z kompletnego ignorowania papierkowej roboty.

- Co się z nim dzieje? – mruknął. Przez krótki moment nawet zdołał wypatrzeć swojego szefa: widok House'a w fartuchu i bez zarostu był dla niego niezapomniany. Tego było jednak za wiele. Zaczekał na wyjście ósmego pacjenta, skorzystał z luki czasowej, w której House wypełniał kartę.  
- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje? – spytał stanowczo, patrząc na zajętego diagnostę.  
- Wypełniam kartę pacjenta – odparł House, nie przerywając pracy.  
- Masz przypadek na górze, nie musisz siedzieć tutaj.  
- Jeśli będę wam do czegoś potrzebny, to możecie się zgłosić po konsultację; wiesz już przecież, gdzie jestem. – House wzruszył ramionami, podając pielęgniarce wypełnioną kartę. – Skoro nie zarządzono zmasowanych poszukiwań, najwyraźniej nie potrzebujecie mnie na gwałt.

- House. Przecież nienawidzisz tu siedzieć.  
Pielęgniarka wróciła z kolejną kartą i dziewiątym pacjentem.  
- Dowiedziałem się, że jutro umrę – odparł House z westchnięciem. – Stwierdziłem, że byłoby fajnie, gdyby choć kilku pacjentów pojawiło się na moim pogrzebie i powiedziało o mnie coś miłego.  
Foreman wiedział, że po tekstach tego rodzaju nie ma się co spodziewać poznania prawdy.  
Ale znał jedną osobę w tym szpitalu, która miała większe szanse.

* * *

Wilson wiadomość o zachowaniu przyjaciela odebrał z pozornie stoickim spokojem, ale zachowanie tych pozorów było dla niego bardzo trudne. Już dawno temu obiecał sobie, że nic go już nie zdziwi, ale z każdym kolejnym wyskokiem House'a zdawał sobie sprawę, że się nie da. Pół biedy, gdyby to było tylko siedzenie w przychodni, ale zmiana wyglądu? Zmiana zachowania?  
Postanowił sprawdzić to osobiście. Nawet zaopatrzył się w rekwizyt.

* * *

House siedział w swoim gabinecie i osłuchiwał mężczyznę po sześćdziesiątce.  
- Słyszałem o panu zupełnie przeciwne opinie – mówił pacjent, najwyraźniej kończąc myśl. – Niektórzy stali pacjenci nieco się pana boją. Mówią, że ma pan humory, nie lubi swojej pracy, zbywa ludzi... Jestem zaskoczony, oczywiście pozytywnie.  
House uśmiechnął się krótko, odkładając stetoskop. Chwycił bloczek z receptami.  
- Trafił pan na zły dzień. Gdyby przyszedł pan jutro... – przerwał, pomyślał chwilę, patrząc w sufit. – ... Pewnie w ogóle by mnie pan nie zastał – dokończył z uśmiechem. – W jakikolwiek inny dzień moje zachowanie pewnie spełniłoby pana najśmielsze oczekiwania.

- Więc to jednorazowy wybryk? – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, patrząc na wypełnianie przez House'a druczka z receptą.  
- Obawiam się, że tak. Co do pana, ma pan infekcję. Dam panu receptę na antybiotyki, ale na pańskim miejscu sprawdziłbym sobie jeszcze poziom glukozy – rzekł, podpisując receptę.  
- Dlaczego? – zdziwił się pacjent. – Dobrze się czuję.  
House spojrzał na niego swoim typowym spojrzeniem pod tytułem „Teraz będzie analiza".

- Uderzył się pan młotkiem w palec i jakoś tego nie poczuł, skoro przyszedł pan z infekcją. Ma pan siniaka na lewym kciuku – wyjaśnił, widząc zdziwione spojrzenie mężczyzny. – Kupił pan nowe buty, ale za małe, więc ma pan ogólnie zaburzenia czucia. Założono panu kartę na ostrym dyżurze po kilku drobnych stłuczkach, co świadczy o pogorszeniu się wzroku i osłabieniu refleksu. Częściej chodzi pan do toalety. Pańskie kształty też nie świadczą o zrównoważonej diecie, więc myślę, że cukrzyca jest dość pewna w pańskim przypadku.

- House – Wilson wsadził głowę przez uchylone drzwi gabinetu. – Zrób sobie przerwę.  
- Mam pacjenta – House wskazał z umiarkowanym oburzeniem na siedzącego na leżance mężczyznę.  
- Będzie pan miał coś przeciwko temu? – spytał Wilson, otwierając drzwi szerzej i pokazując dwa kubki, w domyśle zawierające kawę.  
Mężczyzna był na tyle skołowany, że zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

- Chodź – rzucił zdecydowanie Wilson. House przewrócił oczami, uniósł się ciężko ze swojego taboretu i ruszył do wyjścia, zostawiając pacjenta z krótkim „Przepraszam".  
- Co ty wyprawiasz? – spytał Wilson, kiedy znaleźli się już poza gabinetem.  
House zmarszczył brwi, najpierw spojrzał na Wilsona, potem na kawę.  
- Dosypałeś mi czegoś? – spytał podejrzliwie.  
- A powinienem był?  
House przewrócił oczami i wkroczył z powrotem do gabinetu.

- House, ja chcę tylko wiedzieć, dlaczego to robisz! Takie rewolucje źle działają na personel! – nie poddawał się Wilson, który jakby zupełnie zapomniał o fakcie obecności w pomieszczeniu trzeciej osoby.  
- Cuddy zawsze goniła mnie do roboty w przychodni, a jak się już za to zabrałem, to przyłazicie i się dziwicie – skrzywił się House, ponownie siadając na swoim taborecie. Kawa wylądowała na blacie szafki.  
- Może dlatego, że po raz pierwszy od sześciu lat bez powodu się ogoliłeś, masz na sobie fartuch, pacjenci jak jeden mąż wychodzą od ciebie zadowoleni, a karty są dokładnie i poprawnie wypełnione. Jak mamy się nie dziwić? – Wilson rozłożył ręce.

House zerknął na pacjenta, który usilnie starał się nie słuchać. Westchnął.  
- Postanowiłem udawać dziś faceta, jakim wedle ogólnie przyjętych norm powinienem być, ale którym nie jestem i mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będę. Więc wyprasowana koszula, fartuch, stonowane buty, nudna, stara laska, pełne, odpowiedzialne i dokładne wypełnianie kart i uprzejmy stosunek do pacjentów. Dziś wieczorem mam zamiar to wszystko spłukać w samotności litrami wódki, by jutro pojawić się w pracy na kacu gigancie i być sobą tak bardzo, że znów mnie znienawidzicie.  
Znów zerknął na pacjenta, który zachował kamienną twarz.

- Ale dlaczego w przychodni? Nie możesz udawać na górze? – dopytywał Wilson.  
- Zrobię sobie dzisiaj trochę nadgodzin, więc jutro się wszystko wyrówna, skoro nie będę specjalnie w stanie robić testów na choroby weneryczne – House wzruszył ramionami.  
- Masz kilkuletnie zaległości w przychodni, ciężko zrobić nadgodziny.  
House przewrócił oczami. Wilson umiał się czepiać.  
- Chcę zaległości utrzymać na mniej-więcej tym samym poziomie.  
- Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego robisz to dzisiaj? I dlaczego w ogóle?

House uśmiechnął się nieco dziwnie. Trochę smutno?  
- Tak po prostu – mruknął, patrząc w podłogę, unikając jego wzroku.  
Wilson stwierdził, że dalsza rozmowa nie ma sensu. Wyszedł, zamknął za sobą drzwi i ruszył w stronę windy, kiedy to do niego dotarło. Aż stanął jak wryty.  
Dziś był jedenasty czerwca. Pięćdziesiąte urodziny Grega House'a.  
Jasna cholera.

* * *

A/N:  
*negatoskop - silna lampa do podświetlania zdjęć rentgenowskich przy ich oglądaniu.

Ponieważ pisałam to w czasie, kiedy House w serialu miał 48-49 lat, jak również z racji, iż ma on urodziny w listopadzie/grudniu (któryś z początkowych odcinków s1), a nie czerwcu (jak to było wypisane na jego pacjentowej bransoletce w 2x24), ten fik to malutkie AU. Mam nadzieję, że nikt się z tego powodu nie obrazi.


	4. Narada

_Disclaimer_: Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną zwrócone właścicielom w stanie pierwotnym.

**Niespodzianka**

Część czwarta: Narada

Zespół House'a, Wilson i Cuddy znajdowali w pokoju lekarskim oddziału diagnostycznego. Cuddy kręciła się pod szklaną ścianą, oddzielającą pomieszczenie od korytarza. Foreman pisał właśnie coś na tablicy. Reszta siedziała przy stole.  
- Proponuję to zignorować – rzekł nagle Wilson ze spojrzeniem wbitym gdzieś w przestrzeń.  
- Anemię? – zdziwił się Foreman.  
- House ma anemię? – palnął Kutner.

- Nie, pacjent – odparł Foreman z irytacją. – House wybrał kolejny moment, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. W dość specyficzny sposób, przyznaję, ale to nie znaczy, że od razu musimy zapominać o facecie z udarem, który leży na naszym oddziale.  
Patrzyli na niego dziwnie.  
- Najwyraźniej nie mam najmniejszego problemu z ignorowaniem jego wyskoków. – Wzruszył ramionami.

- Fakt, wielokrotnie już miewał dziwne pomysły, ale to nie może być zbieg okoliczności, że odmianę o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni zaprezentował w swoje pięćdziesiąte urodziny! – zaprotestowała Trzynastka. – Do tej pory nawet nie miałam pojęcia, kiedy on ma urodziny.  
- Do tej pory nie miałem pojęcia, że dobija już pięćdziesiątki... – mruknął Kutner.  
Tym razem to na Kutnera spojrzeli dziwnie. House na trzydzieści-kilka lat na pewno nie wyglądał.

- Dlaczego mielibyśmy to zignorować? – spytała Cuddy Wilsona. – Wyraźnie dzieje się coś poważnego.  
- Przecież House z góry powiedział, że jutro wszystko będzie już po staremu – rzekł Foreman, zazwyczaj najbardziej przytomny z całej ekipy i najmniej chętnie angażujący się we wszelkie pozamedyczne przedsięwzięcia.  
- Chciałabym w to wierzyć – burknęła Cuddy, nerwowo kręcąca się pod ścianą. – Może tak sobie mówić, ale jeśli czegoś nie zrobimy, będziemy mieli nieszczęśliwego pięćdziesięciolatka. Przez dziesięć lat w różnych okolicznościach walczyłam, żeby był bardziej ludzki. A teraz, kiedy już jest, nawet przez jeden dzień, przeraża mnie to.

- Wywijał już większe numery. Z planami na dłuższe trwanie – mruknął zamyślony Wilson. Myślał o czasach, kiedy podejrzewali u niego nowotwór mózgu. Albo kiedy zasugerował swoim ludziom, że choruje na kiłę i dlatego jest taki wredny. – Dlaczego tym razem reagujemy inaczej? – spytał nagle, patrząc na towarzyszy. – Dlaczego siedzimy tutaj jak na naradzie wojennej?  
- Bo poprzednie „numery" House'a w większości były po prostu głupie – odparł Foreman. – Ten jest...  
- Dziwny – dokończył Kutner.  
- Co on chce nam przekazać? – zastanowiła się Trzynastka.

- Na pewno nie to, że ma dziś urodziny – znów odezwał się Wilson. – W poprzednich latach milczał jak grób, wątpię, żeby to się zmieniło.  
- Cameron zawsze pamiętała – mruknął Foreman.  
- Czym doprowadzała go do szału – odparł Wilson. – Nie mówię, żeby to zupełnie zignorować. Chcę mieć czas na dowiedzenie się, o co dokładnie chodzi. Zachowujcie się normalnie. Jeśli będzie wam potrzebne jego zdanie, to z niego korzystajcie. A ja pomyślę, co dalej.

- Najbardziej frustrujące jest to, że nie mam się do czego przyczepić – rzekła nagle Cuddy. – House siedzi w przychodni i robi wszystko tak, jak chciałam. Sytuacja tutaj jest opanowana. Nie mam innego pretekstu, żeby do niego pójść i go wybadać.  
- Najważniejsze, że nie musimy się do tego przyzwyczajać – odparł Wilson i wstał z zamiarem wyjścia.  
Narada wojenna została zakończona.

* * *

Wiadomość o nowym „wybryku" House'a dotarła też do pozostałej dwójki ze starej ekipy diagnosty. Cameron bez trudu skojarzyła zmianę z urodzinami lekarza, a Chase nie komentował tego w żaden sposób – najwyraźniej był lepiej nawet od Wilsona przystosowany do dziwnych wiadomości o byłym szefie. Albo to go po prostu nie obchodziło, choć raczej nie przyznałby się do tej opcji – zwłaszcza narzeczonej, która przeżyła dość bolesne chwile zakochania w gburowatym zwierzchniku.

Zdziwił się jednak, że po południu to nie Cameron zastał siedzącą na ławce w holu szpitala na parterze, obserwującą szefa z bezpiecznej odległości.  
- Oba egzemplarze House'a pewnie miałyby coś złośliwego do powiedzenia na twój temat – rzekł, podchodząc do Trzynastki.  
- O kim ty mówisz? – zdziwiła się.  
- O Housie i Foremanie. Jeśli House chciał wywołać zamieszanie, to mu się zdecydowanie udało, skoro tu siedzisz i nic nie robisz.

Trzynastka znów zerknęła w stronę drzwi gabinetu zabiegowego w przychodni.  
- Ze starej ekipy znasz go najdłużej, prawda?  
Chase skinął głową i usiadł koło koleżanki.  
- Zatrudnił mnie sześć lat temu. Przez pół roku pracowałem z nim sam, potem zatrudnił Cameron. Foreman doszedł jako ostatni – rzekł. Przerwał, pomyślał chwilę. – Wiesz, kiedy przez sześć miesięcy jesteś jedyną osobą, na której się można wyżyć, w pewnym momencie przestajesz się przejmować. Zaczynasz się martwić dopiero wtedy, kiedy w ogóle wszystko przestaje cię obchodzić.

- Przecież wcześniej cię obchodziło. Kiedy myśleliśmy, że miał kiłę.  
- Wtedy było inaczej. – Chase machnął ręką. – Wydawało się, że mamy do czynienia z prawdziwym problemem. Tym razem... – przerwał, również spojrzał w kierunku przychodni. – Może House chce nam coś pokazać? Może mamy się dowiedzieć, co tracimy?  
- Kiedy? – spytała.  
- To znaczy?  
- Kiedy tracimy? Na co dzień, kiedy jest wredny, a my nie mamy go w cierpliwej i spokojnej wersji, czy dziś, kiedy jest spokojny i cierpliwy, a my mamy się cieszyć z jego wrednej i porywczej codzienności?

Chase pomyślał chwilę, w końcu uśmiechnął się.  
- Nie wiem – przyznał. – Prawdę mówiąc, gdyby nadal był geniuszem, ale takim, jak dziś, to byłoby nudno. Byłby ideałem, przestałby być w pewien sposób...  
- ... intrygujący. – Trzynastka uśmiechnęła się. – Ludzie do niego ciągną, bo jest taki, jaki jest. Ma tajemnice. Nie wiadomo, dlaczego jest dupkiem. Masz rację. Byłoby nudno.  
Chase wypatrzył House'a, żegnającego z uśmiechem kolejnego pacjenta.

- Cuddy i Wilson pewnie teraz zastanawiają się, co go zmusiło do pokazania nam, że on umie być uprzejmy – rzekł, wpatrzony w przestrzeń. – On zgłasza jakiś problem, a dwie najbliższe mu osoby w tym szpitalu nie mają pojęcia, jaki. Może jego problem polega na tym, że nie widzi ludzi dookoła siebie. – Spojrzał na Trzynastkę. – Wiesz, ile z jego numerów wzięło się stąd, że nie wiedział, że ma do kogo się zwrócić o pomoc i poradę? Widzi jedynie Wilsona, czasami dostrzeże Cuddy. A tych dwoje już wielokrotnie narażało dla niego swoją skórę.

- Można to jakoś zmienić? Można sprawić, by nauczył się bardziej korzystać z tego, co tu ma?  
- Mnie nie pytaj, zresztą, nikt nie zna odpowiedzi.  
House powitał z uśmiechem kolejnego pacjenta. Dwójka młodych asystentów lekarza nadal siedziała na ławce i wpatrywała się w zamknięte drzwi gabinetu, kryjącego ich odmienionego na jeden dzień szefa.


	5. Psychiatra

_Disclaimer_: Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną zwrócone właścicielom w stanie pierwotnym.

**Niespodzianka**

Część piąta: Psychiatra

- Dzień dobry, doktorze House. Można się dosiąść?  
Poniósł wzrok znad kanapki i artykułu w gazecie medycznej, spojrzał na źródło damskiego głosu.  
Źródłem była filigranowa, pociągająca blondynka o uważnym spojrzeniu miłych, jasnych oczu. Zresztą spojrzenie było jednym z narzędzi jej pracy – podobnie zresztą jak jego, ale miał powody, by nie lubić tych oczu w tak bliskim sobie sąsiedztwie.  
- Dzień dobry, doktor Milton. Jasne, że można – odrzekł, wskazując krzesło naprzeciwko siebie.

Doktor psychiatrii, Cate Milton, usiadła na wskazanym miejscu i zwyczajnie zaczęła jeść przyniesiony ze sobą lunch. House zdawał się nie zwracać na nią uwagi, czytając artykuł i podgryzając zawartość swojej tacy. Cate zerkała na niego możliwie ukradkiem, wspominając ich pierwsze spotkanie. Była jednym z przypadków ciekawszych w diagnozowaniu (głównie ze względu na swój pobyt na Biegunie Południowym w tym czasie), ale odpowiedź była już nudna. Chociaż wszyscy współpracownicy i przyjaciele House'a twierdzili, że diagnosta był nią zainteresowany ponad wymagania procesu rozpoznania jej choroby, po powrocie zauważyła, że starał się jej unikać. Domyślała się, dlaczego, ale jednocześnie denerwowało ją to. Wielokrotnie próbowała go przekonać, że nie ma się czego bać, ale on nadal przy jednym stoliku w bufecie wytrzymywał z nią najwyżej pół minuty.

Tym razem siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie przez ponad trzy. Cate postanowiła się odezwać.  
- Ciekawych rzeczy można się dziś o tobie dowiedzieć. Wiedziałam, że jak już jakieś ploty dotrą na mój daleki koniec szpitala, to musi być coś poważnego.  
- To nic poważnego. – Wzruszył ramionami, unikając jej wzroku. – Jak tam twój palec?  
- Bardzo dobrze. Tak samo jak rok temu, kiedy wróciłam, i za każdym razem później, kiedy mnie o to pytałeś.  
Rzucił jej szybkie spojrzenie. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Widziała w tych niebieskich oczach wielką chęć ucieczki.

- Mówiłam ci przecież, że nie będę robiła twojej analizy psychologicznej w czasie obiadu – rzekła, jakby czytając mu w myślach.  
- Jasne – mruknął. – Mówiłaś, ale i tak to robisz. Patrzysz na ludzi w codziennych zachowaniach i myślisz, co im może być. Ja też. Obserwuję i szukam chorób. Oboje pracujemy w ten sam sposób, tylko szukamy problemów innego rodzaju. To silniejsze od nas.  
- Wierz mi, gdybym cię nie znała, dziś pozazdrościłabym ci normalności. Siedzenie z kimś tak zwyczajnym przy jednym stoliku to spełnienie marzeń o spokoju podczas lunchu. – Westchnęła i wbiła widelec w liść sałaty.  
Uśmiechnął się krótko.

- Więc – kontynuowała po przeżuciu i połknięciu zieleniny. – Dziś jesteś miły, odpowiedzialny, wyglądasz na więcej lat, niż masz... – Po ostatnim elemencie odniosła wrażenie, że się wzdrygnął albo skrzywił. Ważna wskazówka. – ... nosisz okulary, choć nie musisz, swój Vicodin bierzesz, jak nikt nie patrzy, udajesz, że nie lubisz frytek, bo zawierają za dużo cholesterolu. Jednym słowem, dziś spełniasz oczekiwania społeczeństwa co do osoby twojego pokroju.  
- Nie do końca. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Powinienem być jeszcze żonaty i mieć przynajmniej jedno odchowane dziecko, ale nie chciałem wtajemniczać Cuddy i Wilsona do odgrywania tych ról.  
Teraz to ona się uśmiechnęła. Obserwowała go kolejnych kilka minut, podczas których zdołał skończyć jeść kanapkę i pozakreślać ołówkiem kilka zdań w czytanym artykule.

- Nie uciekniesz? – spytała w końcu z zawadiackim błyskiem w oku.  
- To byłoby niegrzeczne. – Skrzywił się z nutką ironii w głosie. – Wiesz już, co mi dzisiaj jest? – spytał.  
- Obawiam się, że to samo, co każdego innego dnia. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Jak byś to pewnie powiedział: fajnie się ogląda, ale diagnostycznie to nuda*.  
Tym razem uśmiechnął się nieco dłużej.  
Cate szybko dokończyła swoją sałatkę, by wstać i ustąpić Wilsonowi miejsca przy stoliku.

- Teraz już czytasz artykuły medyczne? – spytał Wilson, siadając naprzeciwko przyjaciela. Uważnie przyglądał się zachowaniu House'a: diagnosta nijak nie okazał zawodu na widok braku w rękach onkologa czegoś do wyjedzenia.  
- Cuddy wykorzystuje jeden dzień mojego dobrego serca i przysłała do mnie jakiegoś dzieciaka z prośbą o opinię. Biedak chyba usłyszy ją jednak dopiero jutro...  
- Dlaczego?  
- Bo bardzo chcę mu powiedzieć szczerze, co o tym myślę. – House przewrócił oczami.

- Więc – zaczął Wilson. – Nadal nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi?  
- Mówiłem już przecież.  
- Nie do końca. „Tak po prostu" nigdy nie było w twoim wypadku ostateczną odpowiedzią. Dobrze, że odstawiasz to dzisiaj, przynajmniej częściowo znamy okazję. – Na te słowa House spojrzał na niego spode łba. – Pytanie tylko, do czego to ma doprowadzić.

- Mówiłem. Słuchałeś mnie w ogóle? – burknął House z irytacją. – Do picia do lustra. Urżnięcia się w trupa. Cały czas chodzę na haju, tym razem chcę się upić. Czy to musi być od razu wielka filozofia?  
- Nie możesz się urżnąć w trupa bez wywoływania przedtem takiego zamieszania?  
- Nie byłbym sobą, gdybym nie wywołał zamieszania. – House uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, ale nie było w tym wesołości.  
- Nie byłbyś sobą... będąc sobą. Fakt. – Wilson pokiwał głową, ale nie wydawało się, że dla niego ta rozmowa się skończyła. Nadal siedział i patrzył, jak jego przyjaciel przebija się przez zawiłości teorii jakiegoś młodego lekarza, zakreślając co chwilę kolejne zdania.

- Czego jeszcze chcesz? – burknął House po kilku następnych minutach. Zdjął okulary, odłożył gazetę i spojrzał na Wilsona znajomo czujnymi i poirytowanymi oczami. Najwyraźniej nie czuł potrzeby odstawiania przed nim szopki dla ogółu.  
- Dobrze wiesz, czego.  
- Mam zacząć się powtarzać?  
- I tak mnie nie przekonasz, dopóki nie usłyszę czegoś konkretnego i wiarygodnego.  
- Od kiedy jesteś taki upierdliwy? – skrzywił się House.  
- Uczę się od mistrza.

House wbił spojrzenie w stół. Wilson usiłował nie okazać, że ma ochotę wstrzymać oddech. Wiedział, że wbicie spojrzenia w stół oznacza dwa kroki bliżej prawdy. Tylko dwa, bo pewna droga jeszcze zostanie do pokonania. Ale znał House'a na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, że prędzej czy później dowie się wszystkiego.  
Patrzył teraz na zamyślonego przyjaciela i docierało do niego, że to nie może być tylko chęć wywołania zamieszania. Nie tylko przez jego pięćdziesiąte urodziny siedzieli tu teraz i próbowali wybadać się nawzajem. House był bardzo zamknięty w sobie: na zwierzenia do Wilsona szedł tylko wtedy, kiedy był naprawdę zdesperowany albo gdy chodziło o jakąś głupotę. Wszystko pomiędzy, zwłaszcza dotyczące jego przeszłości i prywatnego życia, gdzieś ginęło. Gdzieś się kisiło. Wilson czasem nawet nie miał odwagi próbować wyciągnąć prawdy z przyjaciela. Głównie dlatego, że nic by to nie dało, a tylko by się pokłócili.

- Tak właściwie to nie powinno mnie tu być – rzekł nagle House przyciszonym głosem, nadal unikając spojrzenia przyjaciela.  
- Gdzie? W bufecie? – spytał ostrożnie Wilson.  
- Nie, w ogóle w szpitalu. Powinienem być gdzie indziej, spełniać oczekiwania społeczeństwa zupełnie innego rodzaju. Robić to, co wypada. Robić dobrą minę do złej gry.  
- Dlaczego więc jesteś tutaj? – spytał delikatnie Wilson, czując, że to były nie dwa kroki, a tylko jeden.  
- Bo znacznie bardziej wolę robić to, czego dawno temu przestano się po mnie spodziewać – odparł House i wrócił do czytania. Wilson próbował wypatrzeć cokolwiek w jego oczach, ale się nie udało. Jeszcze daleka droga. Stwierdził, że na razie nie ma co próbować. Może jeszcze będzie okazja.

W końcu wstał bez słowa i wyszedł, odprowadzany zamyślonym spojrzeniem przyjaciela.  
- Cameron! Co robisz? – spytał podejrzliwie Wilson, widząc lekarkę idącą w stronę bufetu z podejrzanie prezentowo wyglądającą paczuszką.  
- Mam prezent dla House'a.  
- Tyle lat dla niego pracowałaś i nadal nie wiesz, że to kiepski pomysł?  
- Ale dziś...  
- Dziś zwłaszcza – przerwał jej onkolog. – Jemu jest potrzebne coś innego.  
Nagle uśmiechnął się do siebie.  
- I chyba nawet wiem, co.  
Złapał Cameron za łokieć i odprowadził z dala od bufetu.

* * *

A/N:  
* „fajnie się ogląda, ale diagnostycznie to nuda" – „Cool to watch, but diagnostically boring" – jedna z najsłynniejszych IMO house'owych odzywek. ;)


	6. Plan

_Disclaimer_: Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną zwrócone właścicielom w stanie pierwotnym.

**Niespodzianka**

Część szósta: Plan

- Musimy pójść z tym do House'a – oświadczyła stanowczo Trzynastka, maszerująca korytarzem razem z Taubem i Foremanem.  
- Dziś musimy radzić sobie sami – odparł Foreman.  
- Wilson powiedział, że niekoniecznie – zaprotestował Taub.  
- Znowu próbujesz udowodnić, że jesteś tak samo dobry, jak on – stwierdziła twardo Trzynastka. – Problem w tym, że to House jest ordynatorem, a my, z tobą włącznie, nie mamy pojęcia, co jest naszemu pacjentowi i co teraz możemy jeszcze zrobić. House spojrzy na to świeżym okiem i na pewno na coś wpadnie.

- Musimy podsumować, co wiemy... – zaczął Foreman, ale Trzynastka stanęła przed nim w wyraźnie bojowym nastroju.  
- Nie mamy na to czasu i dobrze o tym wiesz – rzekła pewnym tonem. – Może jesteś jego zastępcą, ale skoro House jest dostępny w szpitalu, nie mam zamiaru czekać, aż jutro wróci do swojej normalnej osobowości. I mam gdzieś to, co o tym myślisz. Pacjent dalszego naszego błądzenia nie przeżyje.  
- W porządku – westchnął Foreman, w duchu przyznając jej rację. – Musisz go jednak najpierw znaleźć. Godzinę temu wyszedł z przychodni na lunch, dziesięć minut temu nie było go ani w gabinecie, ani w bufecie. Znowu zniknął.

Trzynastka straciła nieco pewności siebie, ale po trzech sekundach spojrzała na Foremana z dezaprobatą – skąd niby wiedział, gdzie House'a nie było dziesięć minut temu, jeśli sam tego nie sprawdził?  
Z braku innych pomysłów wrócili do pokoju lekarskiego diagnostyki. Ku ogólnej uldze usłyszeli charakterystyczny głos ich szefa, dobiegający z jego biura.  
House najwyraźniej rozmawiał przez telefon. Mówił głosem zdecydowanym, twardym, ale nie podniesionym, jakby się kłócił z kimś, kogo szanował, ale kto nie był jego przyjacielem. Bo na przyjaciół w chwilach złości darł się bez ograniczeń.

- Wiem, że powinienem, ale ty też wiesz, dlaczego nie przyjechałem – mówił. – Widziałaś, co się działo, jak to ostatnio wyglądało. ... Dlaczego ja? To była moja wina? ... Znasz mnie i wiesz, że to nie w moim stylu. ... Już za późno. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie.  
Trzynastka wybrała ten moment, by zastukać w szklane drzwi między pokojem lekarskim a biurem. House skinął jej głową, dając znać, że usłyszał.

- Muszę kończyć – rzekł do słuchawki. – Za trzy tygodnie zacznie mi się urlop, obiecuję, że przyjadę i pogadamy. ... Mogę poszukać jakiegoś mieszkania do wynajęcia blisko siebie, byłbym pod ręką... ... Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebowała, zadzwoń. ... Tak. Tylko nie dzisiaj. Przepraszam. Do usłyszenia.  
Odłożył słuchawkę, przez dwie sekundy wpatrywał się w aparat, myśląc intensywnie. W końcu odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na asystentkę.

- Co jest? – spytał absolutnie neutralnym tonem.  
- Mamy problem z pacjentem – oświadczyła szczerze Trzynastka. – Jego stan szybko się pogarsza, zaczyna nam brakować teorii.  
- Podaj mi kartę.  
Trzynastka spełniła polecenie. House szybko przejrzał zawartość niebieskiej teczki, obejrzał na negatoskopie zrobione rano zdjęcie TK, po czym przeszedł do pokoju lekarskiego, gdzie na tablicy zostały wypisane objawy pacjenta. Stojący przy stole Foreman i Taub przyglądali mu się w napięciu. Trzynastka dołączyła do kolegów.

- Dlaczego nie jesteś w przychodni? – spytał po chwili Foreman.  
- Nie chcą mnie tam – odparł House, znów przeglądając kartę pacjenta, porównując jej zawartość z tekstem na tablicy. – Morgan i Hoskins są zazdrośni, bo wyczyściłem przychodnię z pacjentów i nie mają co robić. Niezapomniane przeżycie. Gdzie są wyniki punkcji lędźwiowej? – spytał w końcu, po raz kolejny wertując kartę.  
Asystenci lekarza spojrzeli po sobie.

- Nie ma – wybąkała Trzynastka.  
- Dlaczego? – spytał House bardzo spokojnie i bardzo zimno.  
- Bo nie przeprowadziliśmy punkcji lędźwiowej – rzekł Taub cicho, jakby nieśmiało.  
House zamienił swoją zwyczajową, ostrą tyradę po usłyszeniu czegoś takiego na zwykłe spojrzenie. Może nie do końca zwykłe, bo Trzynastka pod jego wpływem nagle miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Jedno spojrzenie jak tysiąc słów – znacznie bardziej wolała, jak się na nich wydzierał.

Foreman też zrozumiał. Klepnął Tauba w ramię i obaj wyszli bez słowa. House wrócił do swojego biura, a nadal stojąca przy stole Trzynastka myślała o tym, jak by wyglądała normalna reakcja szefa na zapomnienie przez nich o jednym z podstawowych badań.  
- Dlaczego? – zapytałby. – Nie pomyśleliście o tym czy Foreman znalazł jakiś pozornie przekonujący powód, by tego nie robić?  
- Nie pomyśleliśmy – odrzekliby zgodnie z prawdą.  
I w tym momencie pół szpitala by się dowiedziało, że są idiotami, marnują czas, nie potrafią kojarzyć faktów i robić tego, co do nich należy, że przez ponad dwa lata pracy u niego najwyraźniej niczego się nie nauczyli itp., itd.

Przez kilka ostatnich godzin myślała o swojej rozmowie z Chasem w przychodni. Teraz już wiedziała, co traci. Traciła House'a złośliwego, raz szczerego do bólu, innym razem manipulującego, ale zawsze wyrażającego na głos swoje myśli. Nie chciała więcej widzieć takich spojrzeń. Z tyradą radziła sobie znacznie lepiej.  
Ostatecznie sama wyszła, zostawiając szefa samego w jego biurze.

* * *

Szczęknął klucz w zamku. Zielone drzwi jego ciemnego mieszkania rozwarły się szeroko. Rzucił klucze na stolik przy wejściu, wniósł do środka torbę z alkoholem i mało odżywczymi przekąskami. Dużym zamachem posłał swoją urzędniczą teczkę na kanapę. Zamknął drzwi, opierając się o nie.  
- Boże, ale ten dzień był męczący – rzekł do siebie cicho.  
Włączył światło w salonie. Wciąż stał oparty o drzwi. Spojrzał na pokój przed sobą i zamyślił się.

Odwalił dziś kawał dobrej roboty. Nie groziło mu pozwanie do sądu za obrazę pacjenta, pokazał, że jak chce, to umie być miły, zmniejszył nieco zaległości w prowadzeniu dokumentacji, spełnił prośbę o przeczytanie artykułu medycznego, jednak wbrew najgorętszym prośbom Cuddy ocenę konsekwentnie zostawił na następny dzień. Wyniki zaproponowanej punkcji lędźwiowej u pacjenta na oddziale podpowiedziały jego asystentom kierunek działania dla ustabilizowania stanu ciężko chorego mężczyzny, dzięki czemu mieli więcej czasu na postawienie diagnozy.

Niby dobry dzień, a jednak nienawidził siebie i swojego życia całą swoją pięćdziesięcioletnią duszą.  
Chwycił siatkę w lewą rękę i pokuśtykał do kuchni. Po drodze spojrzał na stół w salonie – na blacie leżał otwarty, wyraźnie oficjalny list. Pojedyncza kartka A4, złożona dwukrotnie w poprzek, obok rozdarta koperta.  
Być może powód jego dzisiejszego przedstawienia.

Doszedł do kuchni. Wrzucił do mikrofalówki foremkę z jakąś „dietetyczną" potrawą w rodzaju lasagne, wypakował z siatki butelki bourbona i wódki.  
Tak naprawdę nie miał na to ochoty. A właściwie nie miał ochoty robić to samemu. Z drugiej strony miał wrażenie, że nie ma wyboru.


	7. Odpowiedź

_Disclaimer_: Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną zwrócone właścicielom w stanie pierwotnym.  
Przed Wami dwa lub trzy brzydkie słowa. Niezagwiazdkowane.  
Przypominam, pisałam tego fika przed s5.

**Niespodzianka**

Część siódma: Odpowiedź

- Mogę dołączyć?  
House był wymemłany już w godzinę po rozpoczęciu wykonywania planu na wieczór. Oparł się skronią o półotwarte drzwi i patrzył na przybysza mętnym wzrokiem.  
- Co tu robisz? – spytał zmęczonym głosem.  
- Pilnuję, żebyś nie zrobił sobie krzywdy – odparł Wilson. – Nie chciałbym znowu znaleźć ciebie leżącego na podłodze we własnych wymiocinach.  
- Nie przewiduję takiego obrotu sprawy.  
- House, chlanie do lustra powinno się zaliczać do stanów zagrożenia życia. Wpuścisz mnie czy nie?

House wycofał się z progu, robiąc przejście dla przyjaciela. Wilson od razu ruszył do kuchni, postawił na blacie stołu papierową torbę z kilkoma butelkami piwa i chińskim jedzeniem na wynos. House mimo zmęczonego wyglądu poruszał się nadal dość stabilnie (co pocieszyło Wilsona), więc wkrótce do niego dołączył, rozkładając piwo w lodówce (poza jedną butelką, którą od razu przejął przybysz). Jedzenie zostawił w okolicach mikrofalówki. Nie chciał przesadzać z pożywieniem, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że przy planowanym stanie końcowym i tak nie zdołałby przetrawić za dużo.

Wilson ruszył do salonu, zaś House pozostał w kuchni, gdzie nalał sobie do szklanki kolejną porcję bourbona.  
Onkolog rozsiadł się na kanapie z piwem w ręku i sięgnął po pilota do telewizora, kiedy jego spojrzenie przykuł list na stole.  
Właściwie nie powinno go to obchodzić, ale w kartce i kopercie było coś dziwnego. Wilson parę razy widział stosunek House'a dla poczty, zarówno tej, która przychodziła do mieszkania, jak i służbowej: spora część listów lądowała w koszu jeszcze przed otwarciem, natomiast przeczytana szybko znajdowała swoje miejsce docelowe – jakiś stolik czy przegródka. Nigdy nie leżała podejrzanie długo w miejscu tak ogólnodostępnym.

Wilson czuł na sobie spojrzenie przyjaciela, ale i tak sięgnął po list. Zdążył przeczytać pierwsze dwa zdania, kiedy kartka została bardzo brutalnie i bez słowa wyrwana mu z dłoni. House wrócił do kuchni, gdzie włączył palnik na kuchence, podpalił list i pozwolił mu zamienić się w kupkę popiołu na dnie zlewu.  
Wilson obserwował przyjaciela przez cały czas trwania tego przedstawienia. Wiedział, że ten list miał duże znaczenie nie tylko dla przebiegu dzisiejszego dnia, ale ogólnie dla House'a. Że niósł ze sobą bardzo poważną wiadomość, głębszą niż to, co było bezpośrednio w nim napisane.

Onkolog wstał i stanął przed Housem, który swobodnie stał teraz oparty o ścianę w przejściu między kuchnią a salonem, ze szklaneczką bourbona w dłoni. Wyglądał, jakby rytualne palenie listu w ogóle nie miało miejsca.  
- Nic o tym nie mówiłeś – rzekł Wilson.  
- Nie widziałem powodu, dla którego miałbym o tym komukolwiek mówić. - House wzruszył ramionami.  
- Ach, tak? Cuddy mówiła, że od dwóch dni chodziłeś jak nakręcony.  
- A nie przyznała się, szelma.  
- Ma to coś wspólnego z dzisiejszą przemianą? – Wilson zignorował ironiczny komentarz.  
- Nie wiem. – House ponownie wzruszył ramionami, pociągając solidny łyk bourbona.

Wilson wiedział jednak, że ma. Wiedział też, że musi wyciągnąć prawdę z House'a, jeśli jego plan na dzisiejszy wieczór miał mieć w ogóle szanse powodzenia. Musiał oczyścić atmosferę. Wszystko wyjaśnić.  
Poznać prawdę. W końcu.  
- Dlaczego nie pojechałeś? – spytał, patrząc poważnie na przyjaciela, który przewrócił oczami.  
- Bo nie czułem takiej potrzeby. Bo nie chciałem. Bo gdybym pojechał, w drodze powrotnej zatrzymałbym się w jakiejś zapadłej dziurze i podciął sobie żyły. Bo stawienie się tam mogłoby świadczyć o jakimś szacunku lub przywiązaniu, a nie miałem zamiaru mu tego okazać.  
- Dlaczego? To był twój ojciec.

- Bo go nienawidziłem! – huknął w końcu House z wściekłością wypisaną na twarzy. – Całe życie nienawidziłem skurwiela. Żeby żyć po swojemu, praktycznie zwiałem z domu po liceum. Z Ohio przeniosłem się do Baltimore*, żeby stracić go z oczu, nie myśleć codziennie o nienawiści do niego i udowodnić mu, że nie jestem skazany na porażkę, jak to stwierdził, kiedy powiedziałem mu, że wbrew niemu, zamiast do akademii wojskowej, idę do medycznej. A ja dopiero dziś, w dniu jego pogrzebu poczułem, że od teraz muszę coś udowadniać tylko i wyłącznie sobie.

Dla Wilsona było to coś zupełnie nowego. Oczywiście kiedyś zauważył, że House starał się unikać swoich rodziców, ale nie wiedział, dlaczego. Tłumaczył to sobie faktem, że mogli źle przyjąć wiadomość o okaleczeniu syna, ale nie widział w tym nic głębszego. Nic, co by sięgało tak daleko w przeszłość.  
Miał ochotę zadać sto tysięcy pytań. Ale wiedział, że nie powinien. House'a na pewno dużo kosztowało takie wyznanie, wyglądał, jakby chciał z siebie zrzucić jeszcze jakąś część ciężaru. Wilson postanowił, że nie będzie mu w tym ani przeszkadzał, ani pomagał.

Patrzył tylko na niego z wielkim pytaniem w tych ciepłych, brązowych oczach: czy to dlatego jesteś taki, jaki jesteś?  
House patrzył w jego oczy i widział to pytanie.  
Uspokoił się nieco, po chwili mówił dalej:  
- Po żołniersku wpoił we mnie te swoje cholerne zasady, z którymi nawet nie umiem walczyć. Może dlatego jestem sam, może dlatego nie chcę się wiązać na dłużej, zakładać rodziny, bo boję się, że dla swoich bliskich będę taki, jaki on był dla mnie i mojej matki.

- Powiedziałeś o tym komukolwiek wcześniej? – spytał w końcu Wilson.  
House zastanowił się.  
- Chyba jednej osobie – rzekł.  
- Komu?  
- Zgwałconej dziewczynie, z której miałem wyciągnąć opowieść o tym, co się z nią stało. Pamiętasz? To było tuż po zakończeniu sprawy z Tritterem. To było terapeutycznie zwierzanie się, ale terapię przechodziła ona, nie ja. Było mi dziwnie z tym, że przelałem coś takiego na kogoś innego, bez względu na cel.

Znów przerwał, wbił spojrzenie w podłogę.  
- Dostałem ten list trzy dni temu. Nie miałem pojęcia, co mam zrobić. Pojechałbym ze względu na mamę, która nie powinna być sama. Z drugiej strony stałbym nad trumną ojca, a ludzie widzieliby we mnie smutek i żal. Smutek i żal czuję, owszem. Za zmarnowane pięćdziesiąt lat życia w pieprzonej samotności.  
I to tyle. Wilson wiedział, że więcej się nie dowie.

Podszedł nieco bliżej. Spojrzał mu w oczy i rzekł bardzo cicho, bardzo spokojnie:  
- Wiesz, że możesz na mnie i Cuddy liczyć tak samo, jak my możemy liczyć na ciebie. A jednak z tak ważnymi sprawami zostajesz sam, z własnego wyboru.  
- Błagam. Możemy już o tym nie mówić?  
Wilsona zdziwił ton głosu przyjaciela. Nie było w nim spodziewanej po kłótni irytacji. Nie było ironii przy zwykłej ucieczce od tematu. To była prawdziwa, szczera, w dodatku pełna bólu i bezsilności prośba.

- Możemy. – Wilson skinął głową.

* * *

A/N:  
* Baltimore – miasto-siedziba Uniwersytetu Johna Hopkinsa.


	8. Zaskoczenie

_Disclaimer_: Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną zwrócone właścicielom w stanie pierwotnym.

**Niespodzianka**

Część ósma: Zaskoczenie

House wiedział, że Wilson wie o jego urodzinach. Onkolog jednak przez cały wieczór ani słowem się o tym nie zająknął. Atmosfera po trudnej rozmowie szybko się poprawiła i przyjaciele przeszli do ulubionych rozrywek podczas męskich wieczorów, które chętnie praktykowali od czasu do czasu – picia piwa, pochłaniania chińskiego żarcia, śmiania się z zastanej w telewizji pseudorzeczywistości.

House o jednym nie miał pojęcia – Wilson miał inne plany poza typowo męskim wieczorem. Cały dzień kombinował, jak to przeprowadzić. O dziwo namówienie do udziału pozostałych potencjalnie zainteresowanych osób nie było takie trudne, jak się spodziewał, pojawiały się tylko obawy o reakcję solenizanta. Wilson obiecywał, że się tym zajmie, ale kiedy już przyszło co do czego, nie był już taki pewny siebie. Miał na celu doprowadzenie przyjaciela do stanu, w którym zauważałby pewne elementy ze znacznym opóźnieniem, problem polegał na tym, żeby stan ten nie był jednocześnie zbyt pijacki.

- Twoja dziewczyna wie, że tu jesteś? – spytał House, idąc do kuchni po kolejne piwo.  
- Jak najbardziej – odparł swobodnie Wilson, rozsiadając się wygodniej na kanapie.  
- I nie ma nic przeciwko temu?  
- Została postawiona przed faktem dokonanym. Wie, gdzie jestem i co będę robił, a ponieważ dziś nocuję u ciebie, nie będzie miała do ciebie pretensji, że znowu wróciłem pijany.  
House wracał właśnie z piwem, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Rzucił przyjacielowi butelkę i ruszył do wejścia.

- Nie wiesz, czy Cuddy znalazła sobie nowego faceta? – spytał po drodze.  
- Czemu pytasz? – zdziwił się Wilson.  
- Muszę coś wykombinować, bo moje tajemnicze pojawienia się w miejscu waszych schadzek nie są już zabawne, od kiedy twoja dziewczyna przestała się na nie wkurzać. – Uniósł zawadiacko brwi, otworzył drzwi i dopiero po chwili spojrzał na przybysza.

W drzwiach stała Lisa Cuddy, ubrana w zwiewną, długą spódnicę i dopasowaną do ciała, zapinaną na guziki, kwiecistą bluzkę z krótkimi rękawami. Na twarzy makijaż nieco inny od tego, jaki nosiła w pracy, podkreślał kolor jej oczu. Włosy opadały jej luźno na ramiona, zupełnie nie ograniczane.  
Patrzyli na siebie – on na nią zaskoczony, ona na niego... dziwnie. O ile jego zaskoczenie było jeszcze zrozumiałe, o tyle House poczuł się nieco nieswojo przez jej wpatrywanie się w szarzejącą powoli twarz mężczyzny wyższego od niej o prawie trzydzieści centymetrów.

- Można? – spytała w końcu.  
- Co tu robisz? – odparł, kiedy w końcu ochłonął.  
- Wilson mnie zaprosił. – Wzruszyła ramionami.  
- Ach, tak? Wilson?  
Wpatrywał się w nią jednym z tych spojrzeń, których mimo dziesięciu lat wspólnej pracy nadal nie potrafiła rozgryźć do końca. Nie było wrogie. Ani specjalnie przyjazne. Było badawcze, jakby próbował się domyśleć, po co przyszła i co jej pojawienie się miało oznaczać.

- Jeśli chcesz, mogę sobie pójść – rzekła w końcu cicho, sama teraz onieśmielona siłą tego spojrzenia.  
- Nie – rzekł po kolejnych kilku sekundach. – Nie chcę. Napijesz się? Powinienem mieć jakieś czerwone wino. – Otworzył szerzej drzwi i wpuścił ją do środka.  
Skąd wiedział, co ona lubi pić?  
Skinęła głową i weszła.  
House zamknął za nią drzwi i nagle poczuł, że stracił ochotę na alkohol.

* * *

Wilson teraz musiał działać ostrożnie. Pierwsze dwa punkty planu poszły całkiem łatwo, ale zostało ich jeszcze sześć. Było to jak wprowadzanie trudnej strategii na polu bitwy, nawet nie wiedział, że będzie się to łączyło z takim stresem.  
Całe szczęście, dwa kolejne „punkty" trafiły ze swoim przybyciem z wielką pizzą w momencie, kiedy House i Cuddy dyskutowali zacięcie o jakiejś książce, którą ostatnio oboje przeczytali. Kiedy diagnosta wywęszył pizzę pepperoni na stole w salonie, jakoś nie skojarzył jej pojawienia się z przemykającą do łazienki Cameron i Chasem myszkującym w lodówce w poszukiwaniu piwa.

Szybko kurczące się zapasy słabego alkoholu uzupełniła Trzynastka, którą do House'a przywiózł Foreman.  
A Wilson patrzył na te zapasy i zastanawiał się, kiedy House się w końcu zorientuje, co się dzieje w jego mieszkaniu.

* * *

House stanął przy szafce kuchennej z kubkiem kawy w ręku. W salonie ktoś się radośnie roześmiał. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i nagle do niego dotarło: w jego zazwyczaj cichym salonie, ostoi spokoju, miejscu relaksu siedziało osiem osób. Nigdy dotąd nie zebrał tylu ludzi w jednym miejscu.  
Gdyby nie był pijany, może wpadłby nagle do salonu i wszystkich obecnych z niego wyrzucił. Ale wtedy pomyślał o tym, jakiego dnia się spodziewał. Miał się urżnąć w trupa w samotności i jęczeć o tym, jakie parszywe było jego życie. A tymczasem... W jego salonie siedziało OSIEM przyjaznych mu osób.

Widział Trzynastkę i Cameron dyskutujące o czymś przyjaźnie. Widział Tauba, przeglądającego jego winyle. Kutnera nie było w polu widzenia, ostatnio widział go wgapiającego się w gitary na ścianie, pewnie robił to nadal. Cuddy wcinała dietetyczne paluszki, piękna jak zwykle, śmiejąca się, dyskutująca luźno z Chasem i Foremanem.

Widział też Wilsona. Tego czterdziestoletniego onkologa, z którym znał się od piętnastu bitych lat, przyjaźnił od ośmiu. Byli jak stare małżeństwo – niejeden kryzys przeżyli, niejeden raz myśleli, że przesadzili i że nic się już nie da uratować. Z drugiej strony niejeden raz jeden szedł do drugiego, jęczał mu o swoich problemach, nawet bez potrzeby powiedzenia słowa „proszę", bo wiedział, że przyjaciel pomoże mu tak czy siak. To była dziwna przyjaźń. House był toksyczny, wsysał się w towarzysza jak pijawka i nie chciał popuścić, a Wilson, zrównoważony i ciepły, nadal się nie poddawał, nadal tkwił przy nim i nadal wyciągał go z opresji.

I z całą pewnością to dzięki Wilsonowi ten dzień był taki, a nie inny. Wilson znał go najlepiej, dlatego to on najpierw sam tu przyszedł i zaczął upijać solenizanta, by potem powolutku wprowadzać do mieszkania kolejne osoby, które przynosiły ze sobą tylko i wyłącznie jedzenie i alkohol – żadnych prezentów, żadnych życzeń, bo onkolog wiedział, że te dwa elementy były idealną receptą na wkurzenie przyjaciela.  
House nigdy by tego nie przyznał, ale ten dzień wyszedł zupełnie inaczej, niż się spodziewał. Te osiem osób pokazało mu, że nie pozwoli mu urżnąć się w trupa w samotności tylko dlatego, że był taki, jaki był.

Przypomniały mu się słowa sędzi, która prowadziła jego sprawę przy aferze z Tritterem: „Ma pan lepszych przyjaciół, niż pan zasługuje". Czym sobie na nich zasłużył? Dlaczego Cuddy wtedy dokonała krzywoprzysięstwa i uratowała go od dziesięciu lat więzienia? Dlaczego Wilson tak łatwo mu wybaczył wszystkie krzywdy, jakie mu wtedy i również później wyrządził? Dlaczego szóstka jego byłych i obecnych asystentów była tu razem z nimi, choć codziennie, regularnie im się obrywało?

Wilson wszedł do kuchni z piwem w ręku. Spojrzał na twarz przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się.  
- Nie bądź z siebie taki zadowolony – burknął House. – Za parę lat tobie też stuknie pięćdziesiątka.  
- Jakoś mnie to nie martwi. – Wilson uśmiechnął się.  
- Dopiero teraz ich zauważyłem. –Machnął kubkiem w stronę tłumu w salonie.  
- I co powiesz na ten temat?  
- Nic. – House wzruszył ramionami.

Wilson uśmiechnął się szerzej. Wiedział, co to oznacza. Podszedł bliżej do przyjaciela i swoim piwem przybił toast do kubka House'a.  
- Wszystkiego dobrego z okazji czterdziestych dziesiątych urodzin, House.  
House uśmiechnął się tylko i wbił spojrzenie w podłogę.

* * *

A/N:  
Będzie jeszcze epilog. _Stay tuned_ ;)


	9. Epilog

_Disclaimer_: Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną zwrócone właścicielom w stanie pierwotnym.  
Wiem, że postać, która się pojawi, budzi wiele skrajnych emocji, ale nic nie poradzę, że ja ją akurat lubię. A przynajmniej lubiłam w czasie, kiedy to pisałam ;).

**Niespodzianka**

Część dziewiąta: Epilog

House zamyślony siedział z kolejną kawą na schodkach prowadzących z ulicy na klatkę schodową. Okna w salonie były otwarte, więc słyszał odgłos rozmów i cichą, spokojną muzykę, którą ktoś nastawił. Mówił, że musi się przewietrzyć – nikt tego nie komentował, jakoś się domyślili, że jak na aspołeczną osobę jego pokroju i tak długo wytrzymał w tym tłumie.

Właściwie nie był już pijany. Właściwie tego wieczora w ogóle nie był pijany. Ten lekki rauszyk uleciał z niego w momencie zauważenia tłumu przyjaciół w salonie. I to wcale nie przez rauszyk postanowił zostawić ich w spokoju. Skoro postanowili spędzić ten wieczór z nim... nie powinno mu to przeszkadzać.  
Usłyszał kobiece kroki – o chodnik stukały obcasy. Była druga w nocy, ale jakoś nie pomyślał, żeby się zdziwić obecnością kobiety w tej okolicy o tej porze. Kroki ucichły niedaleko niego.

- Lepiej wyglądasz z zarostem – usłyszał nagle damski głos.  
Serce w nim zamarło. Znał ten głos. Ostatnio słyszał go pięć lat temu. Głos kobiety, z którą żył pięć lat, którą jednocześnie kochał i nienawidził przez wiele kolejnych, którą stracił – ale z której stratą zdążył się też pogodzić.  
Spojrzał na nią. Była dwa lata młodsza od niego, ale nadal wyglądała tak samo, jak pięć czy nawet piętnaście lat temu.  
Nie wiedział, jak to robiła, że na samo jej wspomnienie jego zazwyczaj zimne serce topniało, a on tonął w tym, co z tego serca zostawało. Nie było to już jednak uczucie bolesne, tylko ciepłe wspomnienie czegoś, co przeminęło.

- Ciężko mi to powiedzieć o tobie – odparł, starając się powstrzymać drżenie głosu.  
Uśmiechnęła się. Jakie to dla niego typowe.  
- Co tu robisz? – spytał. – Wilson by przecież nie ściągnął tu ciebie w kilka godzin.  
- I tak miałam przyjechać. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Wilson miał mi tylko powiedzieć, kiedy się pojawić.

Pokiwał głową. Wilson znał go tak dobrze, że czasem miał ochotę go przez to zabić.  
- Wejdziesz? – spytał. – Cały tłum tam siedzi. Moje nowe ofiary...  
- Tak, Wilson mi mówił, że masz nowy zespół. Ale nie przyjechałam tu dla nich.  
Wbił spojrzenie w chodnik przed sobą.  
- Co u ciebie? – spytał w końcu. – Układa ci się z Markiem?  
- Tak. Mark jest już... całkiem... sprawny – rzekła z wahaniem.  
- Obiło mi się o uszy, że macie córkę.  
- Tak – odrzekła. Nie mówiła nic więcej. Wiedziała, że gdyby coś naprawdę go interesowało, to by zapytał.

Przez uchylone okno dobiegła nowa melodia. Stacy uśmiechnęła się.  
- Pamiętasz to? Konferencja w Los Angeles. Jedna z pierwszych, na które mnie zabrałeś.  
Nadal patrzył w chodnik. Pokiwał głową. Nagle spojrzał na nią, a ona nie zobaczyła oczu pięćdziesięciolatka. Te oczy należały do kogoś znacznie młodszego, kogoś, z kim żyła przez długi czas i z kim była szczęśliwa.  
- Zatańczysz? – spytał.  
- Greg, przecież ty...

House wstał tylko, zastukał laską w okno i zawołał:  
- Głośniej prosimy! Jestem znieczulony. – Uśmiechnął się do Stacy.  
Kilka sekund później rozmowy w salonie przycichły, za to muzyka poleciała głośniej. House wiedział, że osiem osób w salonie stoi właśnie przy oknach i się im przygląda. Trzy z nich pewnie nie wiedziały, o co chodzi, ale pozostałe pięć im to prędzej czy później wytłumaczy.

House odłożył na schodek kubek z kawą i laskę, wyciągnął rękę ku Stacy, ona ją przyjęła. Objął ją w pasie, ona położyła dłoń na jego plecach. Zaczęli delikatnie kołysać się w rytm muzyki. Stacy przytuliła się do niego.  
- Wiesz... – mruknął jej do ucha na tyle cicho, by osoby w salonie nie miały szansy ich usłyszeć. – Dzisiejszy dzień był strasznie pokręcony, ale nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że mięknę. Nagle zacząłem się cieszyć, że ci ludzie są tu ze mną.  
- Martwi cię to? – Uśmiechnęła się.  
- Nie, dopóki nikt inny się o tym nie dowie.

Zaśmiała się cicho.  
- Więc jutro... wszystko wróci do normy? – spytała.  
- Niezupełnie – odparł, wciąż kołysząc się w rytm muzyki. – Musiałbym zapomnieć o całym dzisiejszym dniu. Oczywiście nadal będę jechał po ekipie, wygłaszał seksistowskie teksty do Cuddy, psuł Wilsonowi randki, ale może...  
- Twoje życie będzie mniej żałosne? – dokończyła za niego. Spojrzała w ogoloną twarz utraconego mężczyzny swojego życia. – Greg. Szczerze. Zapuść z powrotem zarost.  
Zaśmiał się krótko i radośnie.

* * *

A/N:  
Koooniec.

Opinie przyjmuję zawsze z otwartymi ramionami ;)


End file.
